


hey guys i totally wrote this

by hewwo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwo/pseuds/hewwo
Summary: gobble gobble





	hey guys i totally wrote this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corgasbord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/gifts).



"Momata-kun! I need you to listen to me!"

Shuuichi stood over Kaito, tiny, tiny Kaito, staring into his eyes. 

Kaito shook his head, "I won't listen! I'm so fucking mad!"

Shuuichi reached down and picked up Kaito, then dangled him above his mouth.

"What are you DOING?!" Kaito shrieked, as any rational human being would.

Shuuichi said, "The right thing."

Then he dropped Kaito down his throat, swallowing him whole.

Now you HAVE to listen to me!


End file.
